1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to projection systems, such as a modular laser video projection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Projector systems are used to project video or images on a screen or other diffusive display surface. Projector systems can use lamps such as xenon or mercury lamps as a light source, light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”) as a light source, or lasers as a light source. Some projection systems can modulate incoming light to produce an image or video. Modulation of the light can be accomplished using modulating panels such as liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panels, digital micro-mirror devices (“DMDs”), or liquid crystal on silicon (“LCoS”) panels. Projector systems can include optical, electrical, and mechanical components configured to improve the color, quality, brightness, contrast, and sharpness of the projected video or images.